Currently available applications frequently include user interfaces (UIs) that include controls and/or text boxes to permit the user to define queries for searching the Internet, and/or their desktop computer memories, etc. However, such search UIs have been generally application specific insofar as their layout and functionality are concerned. That is, such a UI is generally used to search a particular scope of data related to application in which the UI is available. One primary reason for this limited functionality stems from the desire to impart standardization to various UIs.